Comme un arrière goût de bonheur
by ediawe
Summary: Défi de dalriada. Pourquoi Dumbledore aime-t-il tant les bonbons au citron ? Et s'il fallait chercher la réponse très loin dans le passé ? Spoiler tome 7


Petit OS en réponse à un défi de daldaria : pourquoi Dumbledore aime-t-il tant les bonbons au citrons ?

Disclaimeur : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Kendra Dumbledore avait toujours eu de nombreux principes, surtout concernant l'éducation de ses enfants, qu'elle s'appliquait à suivre scrupuleusement. Parmi ces principes, l'un des plus importants, et qu'elle aurait volontiers fait graver en lettres d'or au-dessus de sa cheminée si elle en avait eu les moyens, était celui-ci : le sucre, c'est l'ennemi. A l'en croire, le « poison blanc » était responsable des trois-quarts des problèmes de la race humaine depuis l'aube des temps. Comme elle le martelait à sa progéniture mi-effrayée, mi-dubitative, le sucre amenait les caries, le diabète, la prise de poids, et bien d'autre chose encore « parce qu'on ne sait jamais avec quoi ils fabriquent ces cochonneries de bonbons ». Evidemment, les trois enfants protestaient contre cette dictature alimentaire. Albus, qui était le plus philosophe, fit un jour remarquer, alors que sa mère soulignait l'inutilité des sucreries dans une alimentation saine et équilibrée, que les bonbons étaient là « juste pour le plaisir ». Kendra avait répliqué sèchement que cela prouvait bien qu'ils étaient inutiles, et même nocifs, parce qu'en les donnant aux enfants, on leur donnait du même coup une fausse image de l'existence : « la vie n'est pas faite de plaisir » conclut-elle sinistrement.

Cette conversation déprima profondément le jeune Albus qui entrait alors dans sa dixième année. Il avait déjà _cru_ remarquer que la vie était loin d'être rose lorsque sa sœur avait été agressé et son père arrêté, mais l'idée qu'on puisse lui refuser ne serait-ce que la plus petite parcelle de plaisir lui sapait le moral. C'est tout absorbé à ces sombres pensées qu'il se glissa hors de la maison, désireux d'échapper à son atmosphère sinistre et glaçante, et laissa ses pas le mener au hasard à travers le village de Godic's Hollow. Les rues étaient désertes, à cause de la grisaille et de la pluie qui menaçait, aussi Albus ne fut-il pas dérangé dans sa promenade mélancolique jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'appelle :

-Hé bien mon enfant, que faites-vous là avec une mine si triste ?

Le garçon, arraché à ses réflexions, leva la tête pour se rendre compte qu'après lui avoir fait faire le tour de village, ses pieds l'avaient ramené à son point de départ. C'était leur voisine, Batilda Tourdesac, qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

-Vous allez faire pleuvoir avec un air si malheureux, poursuivit-elle.

-Il pleuvra de toute façon, rétorqua-t-il avec raison en haussant les épaules.

-Décidemment, vous n'êtes pas très joyeux, fit-elle en souriant avec indulgence. Venez donc par là, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui vous remontra le moral.

Curieux, Albus entra dans le jardin qui encerclait la petite maison et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La voisine lui tendit une petite boite en fer blanc rectangulaire, ornée de dessins naïfs aux couleurs vives.

-Bonbon au citron, lui murmura-t-elle avec un air de conspiratrice. Ca m'aide toujours quand je suis triste.

Le visage d'Albus prit une expression hésitante.

-Je ne sais pas si maman sera d'accord, dit-il prudemment, usant d'un euphémisme.

-Allons bon, rétorqua Batilda en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Elle n'en saura rien.

Repensant aux sinistres paroles que sa génitrice avait eu un peu plus tôt, Albus se sentit soudain l'âme rebelle. Il se saisit impétueusement de la petite boite, remercia la voisine et retourna chez lui presque en courant. Il cacha la boite illicite dans une de ses poches et affronta sans broncher le regard suspicieux de sa mère. Cependant, ce n'est que bien plus tard, après un repas sans saveur, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, qu'il put la ressortir. Il tendit l'oreille pour vérifier que Kendra était bien endormie puis alluma une chandelle en appelant à voix basse :

-Aberforth ! Arianna ! Venez voir !

Son frère et sa sœur tournèrent vers lui des visages ensommeillés. La petite balbutia un « S'qui s'passe ? » tandis que le garçon se retournait en grognant, ni l'un ni l'autre curieux de savoir ce que leur aîné leur voulait à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Mais devant l'insistance d'Albus, ils finirent par se lever en ronchonnant pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir leur attention, il exhibant fièrement son trésor.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Aberforth, méfiant.

-Ce sont des bonbons, déclara pompeusement Albus.

Arianna porta vivement sa main à sa bouche et chuchota d'un air terrifié :

-Tu n'as pas le droit !

Mais Aberforth, beaucoup plus aventureux, la coupa avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Génial ! Tu les as eu où ?

-C'est la voisine qui me les a donné, expliqua Albus.

Puis, la voix tremblante d'excitation et d'appréhension :

-On y goûte ?

Arianna commença par protester mais Aberforth eu tôt fait de la faire changer d'avis. Dans un silence religieux, Albus distribua un bonbon à chacun. Puis, après s'être entreregardé rapidement, ils portèrent la sucrerie interdite à leur bouche.

Albus ne devait jamais oublier la sensation de ce premier bonbon. C'était sucré, beaucoup plus que les fruits, et en même temps acidulé. La douceur du sucre se disputait avec l'acide du citron, en un délicieux mélange qui semblait se répandre dans ses veines, envoyant de petites bulles d'euphorie dans tout son corps. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. En face de lui, Arianna, le sourire aux lèvres, avait les yeux fermés. Ceux d'Aberforth étincelaient de joie et de plaisir. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant jusqu'au bout le bonbon qui fondait lentement sur leur langue.

Ce devint pour eux un rituel. Chaque soir, après que leur mère s'était endormie, ils se réunissaient en silence sur le lit d'Albus et dégustait un unique bonbon qui à lui seul effaçait tous les chagrins de la journée. Pendant un instant, ils pouvaient oublier la maladie d'Arianna, l'absence de leur père, la honte de leur mère… De plus, ces moments volés renforçaient les liens entre eux. Jamais ils n'étaient aussi proches que lorsqu'ils communiaient autour de la petite boite colorée.

Un jour, il n'y eu plus de bonbons. Arianna se mit à sangloter devant ce drame. Aberforth eu alors l'idée de remplir la boite d'eau puis de faire boire à la petite le breuvage sucré ainsi obtenu. De cette manière, elle put profiter jusqu'à la dernière goutte du bonheur sucré contenu dans la petite boite.

Et puis ce fut définitivement fini. Peu de temps après, Albus entra à Poudlard. A partir de ce moment, il ne cessa de s'éloigner de sa famille. Jusqu'à provoquer la mort de sa sœur.

Albus est âgé maintenant. Mais il aime toujours autant les bonbons au citron car ils toujours pour lui comme un arrière goût à la fois d'interdit, d'apaisement et d'amour fraternel. Comme un arrière goût de bonheur.

***

En espérant que vous avez aimé !


End file.
